LA Patronne
by Panda Du Net
Summary: Une mystérieuse jeune femme arrive chez les Sommets. Elle ne s'entend pas bien avec le Patron. Mais le titre devrais vous mettre sur la voix non? Composé de 4 chapitre /!\ elle contient du Lemon et un peu de SM et un contenue tout de même violent (meurtre) donc vous aurez été prévenue /!\
1. Help

**Chapitre 1 : Help...**

Il est tard... La pluie est battante et Nantes dort sous les draps de la nuit. Une silhouette longiligne et féminine se dessine. Elle court. Court encore et encore. Une sacoche sautant à chacun de ses pas. Fuyant une bande d'homme sûrement pas venue lui faire de cadeaux. La mystérieuse silhouette s'arrête sous un lampadaire défectueux. C'est une jeune femme. En apparence plus de la vingtaine. Essoufflée, détrempée, déjà écorchée de part et d'autre, elle est épuisée. Mais elle sait que si elle ne tient pas, elle se fera violer. Voire tuer. Soudain elle relève la tête, les yeux déterminés. « tant pis, ils sont armés de couteaux. Je n'ai pas le choix. » Puis elle se retourne. Face aux cinq hommes qui arrivent à grands pas vers elle.

 **Première homme :** Alors petite, On est fatiguée ?

 **Deuxième homme :** Tu ne peux plus nous échapper.

 **Troisième homme :** On sait qui tu es, tu n'aurait jamais dû t'enfuir de chez toi. Tu en as fait du chemin.

 **Quatrième homme :** Mais ta route s'arrête ici.

 **Jeune fille :** Ho que non ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

 **Cinquième homme :** Tant pis. On va quand même te faire la peau. Après avoir profité de tes magnifique atouts.

 **Jeune fille :** Approchez moi et vous le regretterez.

Les hommes rigolèrent. Les deux premiers se jetèrent sur elle. Mais contre toute attente la jeune femme était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Elle se battit et abattit trois hommes. Les deux autres essayèrent de prendre la fuite mais il était trop tard. Le combat était lancé et la jeune fille les tua eux aussi. Elle ne tenait debout que par l'adrénaline qui parcourrait son corps à toute vitesse. Le hommes l'avaient lacérée pendant le combat, déchirant son t-shirt, son pantalon, et la chaire fragile qui était en dessous. Elle était ensanglantée. Malgré la pluie froide qui lui glaçait les os, elle courrait. De nouveau. Elle sentait ses poumons se déchirer à chaque inspiration. Puis elle n'en put plus... Elle sonna à une porte au hasard. Elle eu juste le temps de lancer un faible aidez-moi cependant audible, avant de s'effondrer, laissant contre le mur les traces de son sang encore chaud et de celui des hommes à qui elle venait d'ôter la vie. La porte s'ouvrit juste avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux.

Un homme vêtu d'un simple t-shirt avec un jeans la souleva, appelant de l'aide de chez lui. Un autre, vêtu d'un kigurumi et au même visage, accouru et l'aida à porter la jeune fille. Ils la déposèrent tous deux sur le canapé avec un maximum de délicatesse. Plus tard un médecin de garde vint pour la soigner. La jeune fille ne devait pas être bougée plus que ça donc sur ordre du médecin elle ne fut pas amenée à l'hôpital, mais juste dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. L'homme en kigurumi veilla sur elle toute la nuit. Cette jeune fille avait la peau pâle. Ses cheveux brun maintenant sec étaient incroyablement bouclé. Il avait vue ses yeux quand le médecin l'avait auscultée pendant qu'elle était évanouie. Ils étaient bleus-gris. On aurait presque dit des yeux de chat. Ses cils étaient tellement longs qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était maquillée. Son nez était droit, ses lèvres framboises étaient fines mais sa bouche grande. Elle était plus grande que les deux hommes. Pas de grand chose, environs 8 cm. Son corps, aux muscles fins, était longiligne et élancé. Mais aussi avec de belles formes.

Le matin la jeune inconnue fut réveillée par une bonne odeur de café. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Elle se souvenait seulement de la porte s'ouvrant. Elle descendit les escaliers prudemment et avec douleur. Dans la cuisine elle aperçut cinq hommes, aux visages identiques et un sixième plus grand que les autres. Elle les reconnut tout de suite, et sut où elle était. Elle était chez Mathieu Sommet, et Alex Tromso. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses multiples personnalités existaient réellement. Une boule de poile vint se frotter à la hauteur de ses mollets et un ou deux miaulements se firent entendre, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes vers elle. Elle vit Wifi et Totem à ses pieds qui la regardaient.

 **Patron :** Salut gamine bien dormi ?

 **Jeune fille :** Ou-oui merci.

Elle regarda Mathieu dans les yeux bouche bée pointant du doit les personnatés du schizophrène.

 **Mathieu :** je te présente le Patr...

 **Jeune fille :** Je sais qui vous êtes. Seulement je ne comprends pas comment cela est-il possible.

 **Alex :** Bah ça l'est...

 **Mathieu :** Bon... Tu veux quelque chose ?

 **Jeune fille :** *le ventre qui gargouille* Oui je veux bien du café.

 **Panda :** Comment tu t'appelles ?

 **Jeune fille :** Eva... Eva Moore...

 **Alex :** tu serais pas la jeune fille qui se serait enfuie de chez elle ?

 **Eva :** *le regarde droit dans les yeux* Je suis partie pour protéger ma famille.

 **Mathieu :** Soit. Tu n'es pas sensée être de Dijon ? Comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

 **Eva :** Quelques trucs de passager clandestin... Je ne pouvais pas aller à Paris alors j'ai laissé la voiture choisir pour moi. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Nantes je me suis dit que je pourrais y rester pendant un temps.

 **Patron :** Tu t'es faite violer ?

 **Panda :** Patron !

 **Patron :** Quoi ? Je lui demande. On ne vient pas dans un état pareille sans raison.

 **Eva :** *s'assied entre le Geek et Mathieu* J'ai failli. Mais je peux vous dire que ceux qui ont essayé l'ont regretté.

 **Panda :** Comment ça ?

 **Eva :** Ils sont mort. *boit doucement une longue gorgée de café*

Un silence pesant fut vite brisé par le Patron... Encore une fois.

 **Patron :** C'est toi qui les as tué ?

 **Eva :** *Le regarde droit dans les yeux son bol entre les mains* Oui. Mais si je ne les avais pas tué je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Le Geek s'écarta un peu effrayé. Eva le remarqua.

 **Eva :** Je te fais peur petit ? *Un large sourire moitié tendre moitié psychopathe vint animer son visage*

 **Geek** : Ou-oui...

 **Eva :** *Ricane* Crois moi, il ne faut pas...

Elle vint de nouveau boire une longue gorgée de café. Le petit déjeuné continua silencieusement.

 **Alex :** Ils étaient combien ?

 **Eva :** Cinq. Et chacun armé d'un opinel. D'où le fait que je soit entaillée de partout.

 **Panda :** Cinq ? Mais c'est pas possible que...

 **Eva :** Impossible que je m'en soit sortie ? La preuve est devant toi Panda... Au faite merci pour les vêtements.

 **Mathieu :** De rien. On ira t'en trouver d'autre tout à l'heure. Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.

 **Alex : E** t que c'était un miracle que tu sois encore en vie vu tout le sang que tu as perdu.

Eva baissa les yeux pensive. Le Patron quand à lui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il l'avait vue.

 **Patron :** Tu vas rester ici pendant un moment gamine.

 **Eva :** Je t'interdis de me traiter de gamine.

 **Patron :** Sinon quoi ?

Le Patron s'amusait de sa réaction. Elle était apparemment seulement susceptible sur ce sujet.

 **Panda :** Ça suffit Patron. Arrête de l'appeler gamine c'est tout.

 **Patron :** Non.

 **Eva :** Brefs...

Elle fusilla le Patron du regard qui était content de son effet.

Eva alla avec Alex s'acheter des vêtements. Une robe par là... Trois T-shirts par ci. Une veste, deux pantalons, deux paires de baskets et bien sûr un peu de lingerie plus tard, ils rentrèrent de ce « shopping ». Le duo n'avait pas manqué d'attirer les regards de certain Nantais qui connaissaient Alex. La discution pendant le repas du midi portait essentiellement sur elle. Elle habitait non loin de chez ses parents à Dijon mais ayant quelques problèmes avec des personnes aux métiers pas très catholiques, elle les a fuit pour mettre en sûreté sa famille. Dévoilant une personnalité complexe, les autres commencèrent de l'apprécier de plus en plus. C'était une geek mais pas que. Elle était d'une grande intelligence. On aurait dit un parfais mélange des diverses personnalités de Mathieu.

Elle passa l'après midi à jouer sur warcraft avec le Geek ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Le dîner se passa tranquillement et tout le monde alla se coucher. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était allongée. La lumière de la chambre d'ami était éteinte. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, c'était Panda. Elle releva la tête.

 **Panda :** J'ai cru que tu dormais.

 **Eva :** Non t'inquiète. Je n'y arrive pas de toutes façons...

 **Panda :** Ho ? Ça va ? * Va s'asseoir sur le lit*

 **Eva :** Ouai...

Le Patron qui passait par là commença à les entendre et à les écouter.

 **Panda :** Tu repenses à ce que t'as fait ?

 **Eva :** Oui... Écoute... Je suis partie de chez moi parce que des gens me voulaient du mal et que ça mettait en danger ma famille. Au lycée on m'appelait Panda. Mais mes potes m'appelaient Patronne... Mais...

 **Panda :** Mais tu as peur de réellement lui ressembler ?

 **Eva :** Oui... Je sais pas... Si j'ai vraiment envie... Au début c'était juste un délire... Mais depuis que j'ai quitté ma maison... Beaucoup de choses poussent à confirmer qu'en faite... Je lui ressemble plus qu'il n'y parait...

 **Panda :** Je comprends... Essaie de dormir quand même. T'en as besoin.

 **Eva :** Ouais, je vais essayer...

Le Patron s'en va. Un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il retourne à ses bordels.

 **Patron :** *Murmure une clope dans la bouche en ricanant * Patronne...

Tout le monde passa une nuit plutôt paisible. Mais l'histoire ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Aucun regret

**Chapitre 2 Aucun regret**

Quelque jours passèrent tranquillement malgré les disputes régulières entre Eva et le Patron quand elle défendait le Geek. Un soir... Tout bascula...

Le repas du soir venait paisiblement de se terminer. Tout le monde était dans sa chambre prêt à aller se coucher. Eva s'était changé. Elle et le Panda était devenu tellement proche d'elle, qu'elle se demandait si un jour il serait possible de sortir ensemble. Elle aimait chanter avec lui. Ils avaient tellement de choses en commun. Elle se préparait tranquillement quand elle entendit un couinement provenant de la chambre du Geek. Elle alla vérifier et ne crut pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Patron avait commencé à violer le Geek. C'est le genre de soir où il vaut mieux dormir avec la porte fermée...

 **Eva :** PATRON ! *Le retire violemment du Geek puis se mettant devant le Geek dos à lui pour barrer le passage au Patron*

 **Patron :** GAMINE tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler ! laisse moi le baiser ! Il sera puceau toute sa vie de toutes façons !

 **Eva :** Non mais tu plaisantes ?! Je t'ai dit que tu ne touches plus au Geek ! Ce n'est pas un jouet ! Tant que je serais là de toutes façons tu ne pourras pas y toucher !

 **Patron :** Gami...

 **Eva :** J'AI PAS FINI ! Que je ne te reprenne plus à toucher le Geek !

 **Patron :** *La fusille du regard* Toi tu vas regretter sincèrement d'avoir fais ça. *S'en va furax*

 **Geek :** Merci Eva... Mais maintenant c'est à toi qu'il va s'en prendre...

 **Eva :** Ne t'inquiète pas Geek, je sais me défendre... *Sourire tendre* Allez, dors, il ne viendra plus te faire de mal.

Eva retourna dans sa chambre. Elle commença à dormir. Mais quelques heures plus tard… Une ombre tenant deux paires de menottes vint se glisser dans sa chambre silencieusement. Elle lui sauta dessus la menottant mais réveillant Eva d'un coup.

 **Eva :** Aah...

Son cri fût étouffé par une main sentant fortement la cigarette. Puis une voix caverneuse à son oreille lui susurra :

 **Patron :** Je t'avais prévenue gamine. Maintenant tu es à moi. *Retire la main de la bouche de sa prisonnière*

 **Eva :** Mais t'es un grand malade ! C'est de la triche, je dormais ! Et je ne serais jamais à toi !

 **Patron** : *Rit à forte voix* De la triche ? Tu prends ça pour un jeu ? *S'approche rapidement de son vissage* Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Cette nuit je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir ôté mon jouet. *L'embrasse langoureusement *

 **Eva :** *Lui mord la langue puis lui crache au visage*

 **Patron :** *Cri* Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Tu vas voir !

Le Patron arracha le pyjama de sa victime. Puis il la caressa. Il passa ses doigts avidement sur le corps musclé et fin de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il passa ses doigts sur ses blessures. Ce qui n'eût pour effet que d'exciter le Patron encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il se pencha sur la nuque blanche de sa victime et lui imposa une marque. Puis il descendit le long du corps fin, pelotant et sussotant au passage les atouts féminins de sa captive. Puis il commença à lui lécher l'entre jambe. Eva qui ne voulait pas tomber dans le syndrome de Stockholm eut tout de même du mal à retenir quelques gémissements... Le Patron ôta son pantalon, puis son caleçon laissant découvrir à sa captive une grande érection. Il mit un doigt, la préparant tout de même. Puis deux. Quand il estima qu'elle fût prête, il la pénétra violemment lui arrachant un cris de douleur. Un large sourire pervers et psychopathe s'affichait alors sur son visage. Il commença les va et vient la faisant hoqueter.

 **Patron :** Je te l'avais dit gamine, On ne me retire pas mes jouets si facilement. Donc maintenant c'est toi.

 **Eva :** Je – ne su-uis p-pas un jou-ou-ouet !

Le Patron ricana. Puis il accéléra et donna des coup de rein de plus en plus violent.

 **Eva :** A-A-rrè-è-te-e

 **Patron :** Tu rigoles ?

 **Eva :** N-non-on tu me fai-ais ma-al.

 **Patron :** Tant pis je t'avais prévenue.

Eva le fusilla du regard et eut une idée. Alors que le Patron commençait à atteindre le bonheur, elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le dos et renversa le Patron par terre avec ses jambes. Le Patron resta déboussolé et scotché de douleur un moment sur le dos puis fou de rage il retourna d'un coup Eva sur le ventre et la pénétra violemment par derrière arrachant un cris de douleur . Des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues.

 **Patron :** Là, gamine, crois moi je vais te faire souffrir. Tu vas vraiment regretter ce que tu as fait.

 **Eva :** Tu arriveras peut-être gnh à me faire mal , mais niaaa... Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire regretter !

 **Patron :** C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il plongea dans la nuque de sa victime lui mordant l'épaule et donnant des coups de rein plus violant que jamais. Eva n'en pouvait plus, la douleur qui lui déchirait l'anus la déconcentrait elle ne pouvait plus se défendre... Elle avait perdu... Le patron finit par jouir en elle. Elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse, elle pleurait de colère. Elle se vengerait. Et lui ferait passer l'envie de la toucher. Le Patron s'essuya puis remit son caleçon et son pantalon. Il se pencha à son oreille

 **Patron :** J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon

 **Eva :** Dans tes rêves connard !

 **Patron :** Bon bah je te laisse te démerder pour te détacher.

 **Eva :** Va te faire. Dégage je veux pas te voir !

 **Patron :** Hoooo tu m'en veux ?

 **Eva :** Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Crois moi t'as intérêt à m'avoir bien attaché parce que je te promet que je vais vraiment te défoncer !

 **Patron :** Pfffff... *Allume une clope* Salut.

 **Eva :** Ouais c'est ça casse toi !

Le Patron partit surpris du tempérament de la jeune femme. Jamais une victime n'avait autant résisté... Ou n'avait résisté tout court. Du coup pour la première fois de sa vie il était légèrement inquiet et avait presque des remords d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Pendant ce temps là Eva ne mit pas longtemps à se détacher. Elle s'essuya, nettoya le carnage et mit un nouveau pyjama.

 **Eva :** Demain, ma vengeance sera terrible...


	3. Appelle moi Patronne

**Chapitre 3 : Appelle moi Patronne**

Le lendemain matin tout le monde alla déjeuner comme à son habitude. Quand Eva arriva elle eut du mal à s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

 **Panda :** ça va ?

 **Eva :** Mmh...

 **Patron :** Salut gamine , bien dormi ?

Eva releva la tête et fusilla le Patron du regard.

 **Eva :** Toi crois moi tu vas pas faire long feu. T'as intérêt à surveiller tes arrières parce que je te promet qu'il va t'arriver des trucs.

 **Patron :** *sourit, s'allume une clope* Je suis mort de peur...

 **Eva :** Espèce de fumier !

 **Mathieu :** WOW on se calme !

 **Alex :** il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?

 **Patron :** Elle m'a retiré mon jouet. Mais vu que vous n'avez rien entendu c'est que je l'ai pas fait crier assez fort. N'est-ce pas gamine ?

 **Eva :** Espèce de...

elle lui sauta au cou, le renversant puis commença à le frapper. Panda, Mathieu et Alex la retirèrent et essayèrent de la maintenir tant bien que mal. Le Patron se releva, le nez en sang et la gifla alors que Panda la tenait. Mathieu sépara le Patron de Eva en se mettant entre les deux. Après explication de ce qui s'était passé la veille la Patron alla dans la salle de bain se soigner. Pendant ce temps tout le monde partit de son côté.

Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Eva alla dans la chambre du Patron lui piquer quelques « jouets ». Une ceinture avec... ( _Note à l'auteure : Je pense que t'as pas besoin de d'écrire... Le lecteur se fera déjà très bien l'idée lui même_ ) Donc elle lui piqua des « jouets » puis se planta derrière la porte de la salle de bain. D'un seul coup elle y entra, surprenant le Patron à moitié torse nu. Elle le menotta au robinet puis ferma la porte à clef avec douceur.

 **Patron :** Mais ça va pas bien la tête ?

Eva s'approcha sensuellement du Patron qui à moitié plié ne pouvait voir qu'un morceaux du reflet de la jeune femme. Elle vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

 **Eva :** Je t'avais prévenue. Je t'avais dit de surveiller tes arrières.

 **Patron :** Et tu comptes me faire quoi ?

 **Eva :** *Toujours penché à son oreille le regardant droit dans les yeux par le reflet du miroir* Ne sois pas si pressé tu vas vite le savoir.

Le Patron pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme dans sa nuque. En même temps que de lui lécher la nuque elle lui griffa le torse lui laissant quatre traces bien distinctes faisant légèrement gémir le Patron. Un sourire carnassier vint s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune fille qui le regardait de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Ce sourire donna des frissons au Patron. Elle lui mordit l'épaule comme il l'avait fait pour elle le faisant crier. Tout en restant la bouche collée au dessus de l'épaule du Patron elle descendit ses mains avidement vers la braguette du jeans du Patron lui laissant au passage des traces de doigts. Elle caressa d'une main le torse rougit du Patron, de l'autre elle s'occupa de retirer le pantalon et le caleçon du Patron qui se débattait tant bien que mal toujours les poignets attachés au robinet.

Il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'allait pas seulement le violer, elle allait le rabaisser, le soumettre et cette idée ne lui plut pas du tout. Malgré la douleurs que lui avait infligé la jeune fille, elle avait réussi à l'exciter... Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille s'enrouler autour de son érection naissante.

 **Patron :** Si tu comptes m'offrir une fellation tu crois vraiment que ça va me faire regretter ce que je t'ai fait ?

 **Eva** : *Ricane en relevant la tête de la nuque du Patron* Tu crois vraiment que je suis là pour t'offrir une fellation ? À ton avis à qui appartiennent ces menottes ? Tu crois que je ne suis allée chercher que ça là-bas ?

 **Patron :** Que...

 _CLAQUE_

Le patron gémis. Elle venait de lui mettre un coup de cravache sur les fesses.

 **Patron :** Mais t'es...

 **Eva :** Tu vas compter...

 **Patron :** Compter quo...

 _CLAQUE_

Cette fois-ci le Patron cria.

 **Eva :** Tu vas compter combien du coup je te met.

 **Patron :** Mais t'es Pa...

 _CLAQUE_

Le Patron cria de nouveau. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il détestait l'idée. D'une part ce n'était jamais lui le soumis, mais lui qui soumettait, et d'autre part il refusait d'obéir à cette fille. Mais il se rendit compte que la jeune fille, était en réalité une version féminine de lui. Elle avait réussi... Elle ne le torturait pas seulement physiquement... Elle en mettait aussi un sacré coup à son ego.

 _CLAQUE_

 **Patron :** *Retissent* Un...

 **Eva :** Non.

 **Patron :** Quoi n...

 _CLAQUE_

 **Patron :** *Crit* UN !

 **Eva :** Bah voilà... Tu vois quand tu veux. *Un sourire sadique au lèvre*

Elle le fit compter jusqu'à 10 puis s'arrêta caressant d'une main douce le fessier rouge du Patron. Elle recommença à le masturber un peu avant d'enfiler quelque chose que le Patron ne put pas voir dans le reflet du miroir. Elle mit une main sur chaque fesse toujours marquées des coups de fouet, les caressants puis les écartant.

 **Patron :** Gamine ?...

Elle se pencha sur lui sans un mot et elle lui dit à l'oreille :

 **Eva :** Tu m'as fais mal...

Puis elle le pénétra violemment, le faisant hurler. Le Patron ne revenait pas de ce dont la jeune femme était capable. Sa respiration avait accéléré d'un coup et celui de sa tortionnaire aussi. Elle resta un peu sans bouger pour l'habituer. Elle avait percuté sa prostate l'excitant encore plus. Une goutte de sang coulant le long de la cuisse du Patron. Eva commença les va et vient. Des va et vient lent. Très lent et douloureux pour le Patron. Puis elle lui dit toujours à son oreille :

 **Eva :** Je veux que tu t'excuses.

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Il était abasourdi. Impatiente, Eva accéléra un peu le mouvement, allant toucher la prostate à chaque coup de rein. Elle se redressa. Ses coups de rein devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Le Patron fût impressionné car il admit que même lui n'avait pas un coup de rein comme le sien. Il commença à avoir du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Mélangé entre la douleur, la honte et le plaisir.

 **Eva :** J'ai dit, je veux que tu t'excuses !

Le patron ne répondit pas. De plus en plus impatiente elle accéléra le mouvement. Le Patron ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissement rauque. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à s'excuser. Impatiente elle lui agrippa l'arrière de la tête par les cheveux accélérant encore plus devenant presque violente. Une larme qu'Eva ne vit pas coula discrètement sur une joue du Patron qui commençait à crier à chacun de ses coups.

 **Eva :** J'AI DIS, JE VEUX QUE TU T'EXCUSES !

 **Patron :** Pa-a-r-don-on... aaaa... gnh...

 **Eva :** *Au maximum donnant des coups de rein maintenant violant* PARDON QUI ?

 **Patron :** PA-A-R-DON PA-A PATROOOONNEEEE AAA !

Un coup plus violant que les autres le fit jouir comme jamais il n'avait jouît. Elle s'arrêta au même moment. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de sa victime un grand sourire aux lèvres :

 **Eva :** J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Elle l'avait vidé. Ses genoux cédèrent il tomba à genoux à côté du lavabo les poignets toujours attachés. Elle retira et lava le « jouet » puis les rangea dans une mallette noir où elle les avait trouvé. Le Patron était toujours essoufflé et épuisé. On entendit des pas se précipités derrière la porte :

 **? :** ça va ? On a entendu le Patron crier qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

 **Eva :** Rien j'avais un compte à régler avec lui.

Elle accroupie devant le Patron, lui dit droit dans les yeux prêt de son visage :

 **Eva :** J'espère que ça t'aura servit de leçon et que tu ne recommenceras plus. Parce que c'était un avant goût de ce dont je suis capable.

Avant de partir elle glissa les clef des menotte dans les main du Patron qui était vidé de son énergie. Elle sortit, victorieuse. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait soumit le Patron et lui avait fait regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais croyez vous que cette histoire va s'arrêter là ?


	4. LA Patronne

**Chapitre 4 : Stockholm syndrome.**

C'était le Panda qui était venu voir pourquoi le Patron criait. Il était abasourdi en voyant que Eva sortait de la salle de bain, une valise noir à la main. Puis le Patron se relevant tant bien que mal à moitié nu, de la semence coulant le long du pieds du lavabo. Il était en train de se détacher. Le Patron le vit :

 **Patron :** Tu veux ma photo gamin ? Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je te promets que je t'attacherais dans la cave jusqu'à la fin des temps !

 **Panda :** OK ok calme toi mec. Elle t'as... violé ?

 **Patron :** Elle a eu sa vengeance disons...

Eva était retournée dans le salons comme si de rien n'était. Les autres qui n'avaient pas vu revenir le Panda ni le Patron la dévisagèrent.

 **Mathieu :** Tu sais pourquoi le Patron criait ?

 **Eva :** Oui pourquoi ? *Un sourire de domination sur les lèvres*

 **Alex :** Tu lui as fait quoi ?

 **Eva :** Je pense que t'as pas besoin de le savoir. Je lui ai juste fais regretter ce qu'il m'a fais cette nuit.

 **Mathieu :** Okey...

Le Patron alla dans sa chambre, ne pensant qu'à elle. Le Panda retourna dans le salon. Au repas du midi on ne vit pas le Patron. Eva et Panda discutèrent de ce qu'elle lui avait fait et de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Puis ils passèrent l'après midi jusqu'au repas à faire du karaoké et à chanter. Après le dîner où le Patron n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre tout le monde alla dans la sienne.

La jeune femme commençait à se changer et à se préparer pour aller se coucher derrière le paravent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 **Eva :** Oui ?

 **? :** C'est moi Gamine, je peux entrer ?

 **Eva :** Heu oui si tu veux...

Le Patron entra silencieusement dans sa chambre refermant doucement la porte. Il vit la belle ombre chinoise du corps de la jeune femme dessinée sur le paravent se mouvoir avec grâce.

 **Eva :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Patron :** Gamine écoute… Ce que tu m'as fait ce matin... Ça m'a fais réfléchir...

 **Eva :** Continu. *Tout en se déshabillant*

 **Patron :** J'aurais jamais dû te sous estimer... Et encore moins te violer.

 **Eva :** C'est déjà un bon début.

 **Patron :** Eva...

 **Eva :** *Nue, penche sa tête à l'extérieur du paravent* Tiens c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. T'aurais réellement réfléchit alors... *Retourne derrière le paravent*

 **Patron :** J'ai pas réfléchi... Je suis tombé amoureux...

 **Eva :** *S'arrête et tourne la tête sur le côté* P... Pardon ?

 **Patron :** Je m'en veux à mort de t'avoir fais ça... J'aimerais... Que... Tu sois ma Patronne...

Eva bouche bée sortit de derrière le paravent, se cachant avec une serviette. Elle avança d'un pas vers le Patron, incrédule. Le Patron se mit à genou devant elle baissant la tête vers le sol.

 **Patron :** Je te demande pardon.

 **Eva :** Je...

Eva n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Le Patron était tombé amoureux d'elle et en plus de cela il se soumettait.

 **Eva :** Relève toi...

 **Patron :** *Se relève et regard Eva*

 **Eva :** Je... *Le regarde dans les yeux et sourit tendrement* Je veux bien être ta patronne.

Le patron fou de joie la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. La serviette de Eva tomba. Le Patron la serra un peu plus et l'invita dans un tango buccal. Eva ou autrement dit la patronne, se laissa faire avec plaisir. Puis elle le tira pas le col de la chemise vers son lit et se mit au dessus de lui à califourchon sans rompre à un seul moment le baisé. Le Patron caressant les flanc soyeux de son amante tandis qu'elle défaisait sa chemise puis la braguette de son pantalon. Le pouls des deux amants s'accéléra. Il retira ses lunettes et son pantalon et son caleçon. La patronne frotta son sexe contre celui de son partenaire ne faisant que l'excité. Il lui pelota doucement la poitrine. _(Note au lecteur, si vous connaissez un peu le kamasutra ça devrait pas vous poser de problème pour comprendre)_

Ils commencèrent à se masturber mutuellement et se mirent en 69. Puis elle s'arrêta et ils se mirent doucement tel une fleur de lotus. Elle en toute conscience et sachant ce qu'elle faisant elle l'autorisa à ne pas mettre de capote. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis elle s'empala doucement sur lui bougeant son bassin d'un mouvement lent. Les deux poussèrent de petits gémissements. Le Patron lui lécha et mordilla l'oreille puis suça un de ses tétons ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Elle continuait de bouger de haut en bas tout en accélérant le mouvement. Doucement à l'oreille il lui proposa une autre position pour intensifier le mouvement. Elle acquiesça et elle se mit à quatre patte, puis plia les coudes en position de levrette.

Le Patron prit donc le relais et donna des coups de rein plus intense et posa ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire et la caressa. Les coups de rein devinrent de plus en plus rapide les faisant tout les deux gémirent de plaisir. Puis la Patronne proposa une dernière position. Les deux amant étaient maintenant essoufflés et excités au plus haut point. Le Patron d'accord se retira et la laissa se mettre sur le dos puis la pénétra de nouveaux plus rapidement se couchant à moitié sur elle. Elle cria de bonheur tandis que les coups s'intensifiaient. En position du missionnaire, au bord de la jouissance, le Patron lui glissa deux mots à l'oreille un tendre sourire coquin aux lèvres :

 **Patron :** Ma patronne...

Elle sourit, mit une mains dans les cheveux de son amant en le caressant, puis avant qu'ils ne montent au 7ème ciel lui répondit avec le même sourire :

 **Eva :** Mon Patron...

Puis atteignant la jouissance tous deux crièrent de bonheur. Elle laissa la semence du Patron rentrer en elle. Après s'être essuyés, les deux amants s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Le Panda qui les avaient écoutés puis entendu leurs ébats , partit dans sa chambre, à la fois surpris et déçu qu'elle l'ai choisi lui. L'histoire s'arrête ici. Eva emménagea avec les Sommet et devint officiellement la Patronne mais resta néanmoins meilleure amie avec le Panda.


End file.
